<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bullet by HaleyBuckley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615272">Bullet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley'>HaleyBuckley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, Hurt Evan Buckley, Violence, hurt Buck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire station 118 gets taken hostage. Who will save them? 🔥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bullet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck’s early to his shift today. He’s on truck cleaning duty this morning. That’s why he’d opened the big hall doors to get some natural light in. It was actually nice to have the morning sun shine into the hall while cleaning the truck. Yesterday’s been a busy day so Buck does enjoy the quiet of the morning while everyone’s just doing the chores. He looks up from wiping down the truck when he hears two men walking down the driveway to the fire house. Buck musters precisely because he’s not familiar with them. He puts away his cloth and walks towards the men.</p><p>“Good morning, can I help you?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure you can.”</p><p>One of the men laughs weirdly and Buck doesn’t even have the time to react when the other man moves himself quickly behind him pulling his arms behind his back, covering his mouth with his hands. Buck struggles in the man’s arms and tries to break free, and he could, but he stops moving when a gun is pressed onto his forehead.</p><p>“If you move or scream I’ll shoot you in the head, boy.”</p><p>Buck swallows hard. He thinks of his team members and a way to warn them. The pressure of the gun on his forehead makes it hard to think though.</p><p>“So, my friend here is gonna take his hand away now and you won’t make a sound. You’re going to close that hall gate and show us the way to your Captain. Do you understand?!”</p><p>Buck looks at the man with strong eyes. He won’t let them scare him. He needs to find a way to warn his friends.</p><p>The man with the gun slaps him on the head hard with his other hand. His cold eyes bore deep into Buck and a shiver runs down his back. This man was really dangerous. He’s seen such eyes. Cold and no regret.</p><p>“Do you understand?”</p><p>Buck nods his head and the man behind him lets go of his hands. The man lifts the gun away but keeps it trained on Buck. He walks over to the door and pushes the button to close it. Buck looks around and thinks about running out of the station. But then he thinks of his team. He can’t leave them in this situation. The hall gate closes shut with thud and Buck locks it.</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>The man laughs and Buck clenches his fists in anger.</p><p>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p>The expression of the man changes and the next thing Buck feels is an exploding pain in his face and he tastes blood. He brings his hand to his nose and it comes back bloody. He’s lucky when it’s not broken.</p><p>The man grabs him on his chin and violently moves his head up, so he has to look at him.</p><p>“I said. Don’t. Talk.”</p><p>Buck squeezes his eyes shut for a second. The other man grabs him by his arm and manhandles him into moving. Bucks face hurts and his vision is a bit blurry from the blow in his face.</p><p>“Now, get me to your Captain.”</p><p>Buck opens his eyes again and looks around quick. It’s early into their shift and he’s only seen Eddie, Chim, Hen and Bobby check in this morning. He hopes it’s not more firefighters who are around. In his current panic he can’t remember if he’s seen the others or not.</p><p>The man keeps on pushing him and it makes him stumble forwards. They walk over to the stairs. He can hear Bobby move around in the kitchen, probably preparing breakfast. When they arrived at the landing he can see his Captain. His back is turned to them and he’s busy cutting vegetables.</p><p>The man shoves him forward while is partner walks next to them. Buck wants to break free and scream for Bobby to run but he knows he’s got no chance. His eye sight is still a bit blurry and his head’s ringing from the blow in his face and he definitely wouldn’t be able to outrun the shot of a gun.</p><p>The man with the gun coughs loudly to get the Captain’s attention.</p><p>”Good morning Captain Nash.”</p><p>Bobby startles and turns around immediately after hearing the man speak.</p><p>“Good - …”</p><p>His voice gets stuck in his throat when he sees the three men in front of him. The Captains eyes go wide and Buck knows he’s already planning a rescue mission in his mind. Buck slowly shakes his head though. It’s too dangerous. Bobby blinks at Buck and he knows it’s his Captain trying to calm him down. His face crunches up when his eyes wander to Bucks bloody nose.</p><p>“Buck, are you ok?”</p><p>The gunman chuckles and waves around with his pistol.</p><p>“Oh pretty boy’s fine, aren’t you Buck? He just doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut.”</p><p>“What do you want? If you need help I can - …”</p><p>The gunman stops in his tracks and Buck can see how his expression turns into anger. He steps forward and huffs at the Captain.</p><p>“Oh you, you did enough Captain Nash, you and your team ruined everything. You took her away.”</p><p>Buck thinks about a call gone wrong or any reason why those two men would want to hurt them. Their faces still don’t seem familiar to him but then again they meet  hundreds of people in their line of work.</p><p>The man who’s holding Bucks arm grips him tighter. He can feel that he’s nervous through. Buck makes a mental note, maybe he can use that later. Maybe this guy doesn’t share the same grudge as the other man.</p><p>The gunman walks back over to him and laughs madly.</p><p>“Get all of your team here. Now. And don’t tell me it’s just you and him, we know the others are here.”</p><p>Buck remembers now that Eddie, Chim and Hen went down to the basement to check the oxygen tanks. The Capitan hesitates for a bit but then reaches for his radio.</p><p>“Don’t try to warm them or -“</p><p>The gunman puts the barrel of his pistols against Bucks temple. The cold metal on his skin making him wince and hold his breath.</p><p>“ - I’ll blow the kid’s brains out. We don’t want that mess do we?”</p><p>He laughs and Buck wants to punch him in the face so badly, his fingers itch. The Captian looks at Buck with worried eyes and Buck knows he wants to help him. But there’s no way the two of them can handle the situation without one of them getting hurt.</p><p>Bobby pushes the send button of his radio.</p><p>“Eddie, Chim, Hen I need you in the kitchen, now.”</p><p>The radio rattles and Eddie answers back.</p><p>“Copy that Captain, on our way.”</p><p>A couple of minutes later they can hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Buck wants to scream but the gun presses against his temple reminds him that they most likely will shoot him when he doesn’t keep his mouth shut.</p><p>The team talks while walking up the stairs. They’re in a good mood, ready for a new shift.</p><p>“Cap, what do you want?”</p><p>Chim stops talking immediately when he sees the gunman holding the weapon against Bucks head. Eddies eyes get wide and Buck knows that look. He’s ready to jump in the situation. Buck slowly shakes his head and pleads with his eyes for the other man to not do anything stupid. Hen let’s out a loud breath and puts a hand over her mouth when she sees Bucks bloody face.</p><p>“Nice of you to join us. Get over there. Sit on the ground. Hands where I can see them.”</p><p>He puts the gun away from Buck and waves it over to the side of the room. The man then looks back at Bobby.</p><p>“You sit right there Captain.” He points to the table. “Hands on the table.”</p><p>Bobby moves slowly and sits down. The man holding Buck shoves him at his shoulder and presses him down on a chair opposite from Bobby.</p><p>The gunman walks around and takes everyone’s radios away and throws them on the table.</p><p>“This is gonna be fun.”</p><p>He laughs and it makes Buck’s skin crawl. Buck looks over to his team colleagues who are crouching on the floor. Hen looks scared and Chimney holds at her hand. Eddie is ready to burst and Buck tries to get his attention. Their eyes connect and Buck can see the anger in Eddie eyes. He has seen this look only once in the other man’s eyes. The time he was street fighting to get this anger under control. Buck prays that Eddie won’t do anything impulsive though he doesn’t want him to get hurt. He doesn’t want any of them to get hurt.</p><p>The gunman’s tapping the pistol on the table and the noise breaks Buck out of his toughts. The man behind him digs his hands into his shoulders.</p><p>“You, you all let her die. You probably don’t even remember her. Her name was Ruth and you let her burn.”</p><p>Ruth. Buck remembers now and he can see in his friends eyes they can remember it, too. You never forget someone you lost on a call. There was a house fire: The husband came out safe but it was too late for the wife. Buck remembers how they went in but the floor was gone already and there was no chance the woman could have survived. They went in anyway to check. They barley made it out themselves but they couldn’t get the wife out. Calls like that happen and it was always difficult for the firefighters to accept that they couldn’t save someone. Buck remembers the husband, the anger the desperation after realizing he had lost his wifey. They couldn’t have saved her though.</p><p>He looks at the gunman and sees the same anger and desperation from that night again. It scares him.</p><p>“2477 Baker Avenue. The house fire.”</p><p>Bobby’s voice is quiet and calm. It’s the voice he uses when he tries to calm someone down, tries to help them and focus, Buck notices.</p><p>“We tried everything we could. But the house was almost gone when we arrived. I’m so sorry -“</p><p>The man rushes over to Bobby and waves the gun at his face. Buck can see the man’s neck vein pulsate dangerously.</p><p>“You left her to die.” He screams in the Captains face.</p><p>“There was no chance we could have saved her. I’m sorry.”</p><p>It’s Eddie who talks now. The anger in the man’s eyes flares up and he runs over to where the team is sitting on the floor. He kicks at Eddie and shoves the gun against his head.</p><p>“Shut up. Shut up.”</p><p>Buck can see the man’s finger move against the trigger of the gun and he violently pushes the man’s hands off his shoulders and jumps of the chair.</p><p>“Nooo!”</p><p>Bucks scream startles the gunman and he turns around, pulling the trigger in panic.</p><p>The shot echoes through the fire house. It’s quiet after that, no one dares to move or breath. Buck feels exactly when the bullet hits his shoulder. It collides with his collar bone and knocks the air out of him. The man who was holding him down steps aside with fear in his eyes. Buck falls backwards, his head and back connecting with the floor hard. His vision goes black for a second.</p><p>“Fuck, are you insane, Tom.”</p><p>The gunman walks up and down and presses his hands to his head. </p><p>“Don’t say my name, you idiot. Shut up.”</p><p>Buck blinks his eyes open again. He looks at the ceiling above him. His left shoulder is on fire and his chest aches painfully. He wants to move his hand to check on the wound but he feels frozen.</p><p>“Buck, Buck can you hear me?”</p><p>It’s Bobby’s voice and Buck manages to slowly move his head to the side. The Captain is standing now, his hands on the table. Buck tries to speak but no words come out. He sucks in air loudly and has to cough. He regrets it when a sharp pain flares up in his right shoulder.</p><p>Eddie jumps to his feet but the gunman is at him seconds later.</p><p>“If you don’t wanna end up like him, sit the fuck down.”</p><p>Buck feels incredibly dizzy but he tries to lift his head up. There’s a wet spot on the side of his shirt. It’s not wet though, it’s his blood. He looks to the side and can see a lake of red next to him. He’s freaking bleeding out on the fire house kitchen floor. That’s just Buck and his luck, isn’t it.</p><p>He watches Eddie sit back down biting at his lip angrily.</p><p>The other man without the gun walks over to where Buck is lying. He can see fear in the man’s eyes and Buck hopes that he’ll be the key to get out of this situation. He’s not as angry as the gun man. Buck notices the man’s hands are shaking.</p><p>“Is he - is he gonna die?”</p><p>Buck moans in pain when he touches his shot wound and digs a finger into the wound to stop the blood flow.</p><p>“Yes, there’s a big possibility. Hte bullet seems to have hit an artery and Buck here is on blood thinners which makes him bleed out even faster.”</p><p>The man looks at his partner in panic.</p><p>“I don’t -  I don’t want him to die. You said you’d wanted to scare them.”</p><p>The gunman walks over to his partner.</p><p>“They let your sister die.”</p><p>Buck feels himself slipping so he presses down on his wound harder to stop the bleeding a bit. The sharp pain clears his focus and he tries to speak.</p><p>“We - we tried everything we could I swear? I swear.”</p><p>Tears are rolling down his face now and mix with the blood next to his head on the floor.</p><p>The man looks unsure now, fidgeting with his hands nervously.</p><p>“This is wrong, Tom.”</p><p>The gunman walks over and pushes the man to the side. He talks angrily at him. Buck can’t hear much the blood rushing in his ear being too loud. He looks around the kitchen. Hen and Chim are still sitting on the floor. Eddies on his knees, roaming around the room with his eyes. Buck knows he’s planning to attack the gunman any minute.</p><p>“How you holding up, kid?”</p><p>Bobby whispers and Buck moves his head to where he’s standing at the table.</p><p>“I don’t think the bullet went through it’s -“</p><p>He has to squeeze his eyes shut because he feels a sharp sting inside his shoulder. He can’t breath and his vision goes white.</p><p>“Breath Buck, come on, breath.” Bobby tries to help him.</p><p>“It’s - it’s stuck in my collar bone I think. Bobby, I’m so tired.”</p><p>He barely gets the words out. Bobby’s eyes look scared at him. If the Captain looks scared, it really must be serious.</p><p>“We’ll get you outta here Buck, hang on, ok? Please hang on.”</p><p>The gunman walks back to Buck, followed by his partner.</p><p>“Don’t fucking talk, I need to think.”</p><p>Buck musters the man again. He’s nervously shaking his gun around, his fingers are not resting on the trigger at the moment. The man stands right in front of Buck, so If Buck could kick out his legs, he could make him fall over.</p><p>A wave of nausea hits him and he feels bile coming up his throat. It makes him gag. He knows he’s only got this one chance because after that he might lose consciousness. </p><p>He feels the blood run through his fingers where he’s pressing them on the wound, life leaving his body with every breath he takes. He curses the damn blood thinners.</p><p>He looks over to Bobby and then to Eddie who are closest to him, then nods his head over to the gunman and his legs. He just hopes his colleagues understand what he’s trying to say. </p><p>The other bad man leans at the wall behind him and if Eddie and Bobby are quick enough, they could get the gun before him and disarm him. It’s their only chance.</p><p>Buck reassuringly smiles at Hen and cChinmey. He takes one last deep breath and lets go of the wound. He feels how all the blood spill out of the wound freely now. He puts all his energy into his legs and kicks out violently against the gunmans kneecaps. The man yells out in pain and Buck can see him fall forwards. Eddie and Bobby jump into action at the same time.</p><p>There’s screams and loud noises but Bucks head falls back onto the hard floor and his vision goes black.</p><p>He can hear muffled voices and this awful hot pain in his shoulder won’t go away. His mouth feels dry and tastes like metal. Buck can’t remember why he feels so weird. And the pain in his shoulder is really getting on his nerves.</p><p>There’s hands touching him now, pulling at him and all he wants to do is push them away. There’s a bright light floating his sight and he squeezes his eyes shut and tries to move away from it. His body won’t cooperate though. He tries to focus on his own breathing and heartbeat and notices it’s all way too so slow. Why is it so slow?</p><p>“-Evan, open your damn eyes.”</p><p>Oh someone’s using his real first name so it must be serious. Was he hurt again? </p><p>Suddenly someone pushes against his shoulder and the pain makes him scream and his eyes shoot open. He waves around his arms in panic and tries to shuffle away from the hands, that hold him down.</p><p>“Stop, Buck, don’t move around too much. You got shot.”</p><p>Hearing Eddies speak makes him stop moving. He looks around and Bobbys and Hens face appear in front of him. His sight is still blurred but he can see them now. </p><p>On his left side Eddie is kneeling against his side and he can feel the weight of the other mans leg press against him. He follows Eddies arms to his shoulder and sees the blood. So much blood. His eyes dare to roll back into his head when Chimney, he thinks it’s Chimney, taps at his cheeks hard.</p><p>“Eyes open, Buckaroo. Five more minutes and we have you ready for the hospital.”</p><p>Eddie keeps on pressing on the wound while Chimney pushes something into his IV line in his hand. Buck remembers the gunman now and panic sets in again.</p><p>“Gun.”</p><p>Bobby kneels down next to his head and gently strokes his head.</p><p>“They’re both arrested and locked up. You did good, you saved us by kicking the gunman in the legs. You did so good, kid.”</p><p>Relief rushes over Buck and he smiles a bit. Suddenly his vision blacks out completely and he doesn’t know where he is anymore. It’s back in a second but he can’t get his eyes to focus again. He isn’t even sure he’s breathing anymore. He feels his heart stutter in his chest. At least he’d saved his team, right. It’s ok if he might not make it. They’re safe. He tries to fight against the numbness in his body and mind but he can’t.</p><p>“No, no, no Buck. You’re not doing this.”</p><p>He barley can hear or see things anymore. He feels hands on his body again. What he does hear is Bobby’s voice next to his head. He sounds sad. He doesn’t want him to be sad. He wants to tell Bobby to not be sad, that it’ll be ok. He cant though. The numbness and darkness being too strong. Overwhelming him. He prepares himself for more pain but he feels nothing instead and he gives in into the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>“Buck?”</p><p>Oh why can’t people just let him sleep. What time is it anyway?</p><p>“Come on, time to wake up.”</p><p>He feels a hand taking his own. Gentle fingers rubbing circles over his knuckles.</p><p>“Don’t wanna.”</p><p>He mumbles. He doesn’t recognize his own voice. It sounds raw and thick. He moves his fingers on the sheets and notices they feel different. Right, that’s definitely not his own bed. Shit, did he go on a  bender and had too much to drink? He tries to move his upper body but stops when he feels a sting in his shoulder.</p><p>“You slept long enough. Open your eyes Evan.”</p><p>His first name again. He’s heard it before not so far away, hasn’t he. He moves again but his limbs feel numb and he winces in pain. Why does his freaking shoulder hurt so much.</p><p>“No don’t move too much, you’ll hurt your shoulder more.”</p><p>Buck’s annoyed now because he doesn’t know what’s happening. He slowly pries his eyes open. The light is too bright, it blinds his eyes. It smells clean and medical in the room and the cover thrown over him itches his at his skin. He now notices the beeping sound next to his ear.</p><p>When he finally has his eyes open he looks at the faces of Bobby and Eddie. Bobby’s holding at his hand and Eddie softly pushes his hands against his shoulder to make him lie down again. When did he move?</p><p>“You’ll rip you’re stitches Buck, relax.”</p><p>He blinks in confusion. He’s in a hospital room. Again.</p><p>“Why- why am I in the hospital again. What happened.”</p><p>Bobby lets go of his hand and pushes a glass of water in his hand which is not connected to an IV. Buck takes it gratefully, the cool liquid soothing his sore throat.</p><p>“Do you remember the gunman taking over the fire house? You got shot kid.”</p><p>Buck looks over to his shoulder and sees a bandage peaking though his hospital gown. Oh that explains the pain</p><p>“Ouch, shit.”</p><p>“Yeah, you can say that.”</p><p>Eddie flops down on the bed next to Bucks leg.</p><p>“You did a real action number there, Buck.”</p><p>Buck gives the glass back to Bobby who puts it away. He awkwardly scratches at his chin.</p><p>“I did? What did I do ? My head hasn’t caught up, I guess.”</p><p>Eddie laughs but Buck can see the redness under the other mans eyes. The puffy skin under it, like he’s been crying.</p><p>“You gave us a little sign that you were planning on doing something and then you just kicked at the gunmans legs so he fell and Bobby and I could disarm the man. You saved us, Buckley.”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah? I can’t remember that if I’m honest.”</p><p>“You already had lost a lot of blood, could explain the holes in your memory. It was a miracle you could even kick out like that.”</p><p>Buck’s still confused and he can feel the pain in his shoulder getting worse. Bobby seems to sense the other man’s distress and pushes at the pain IV that’s connected to his hand.</p><p>“You can use the painkillers Buck, that’s ok. You don’t have to be in pain.”</p><p>Buck nods and gives his Captain a tired smile. He carefully looks down on his shoulder again and sighs.</p><p>“How bad is it?”</p><p>He already feels the pain medication taking an effect. He feels more tired though.</p><p>“Since you’re always so lucky with stuff like that, the bullet got stuck in your collar bone. Took the doctors a while to get it out. You being on blood thinners made it worse. You’ve been out of for two days.”</p><p>He looks at Eddie who wipes at his eyes again.</p><p>“You scared us.”</p><p>Buck bites at his lip.</p><p>“-m sorry.”</p><p>Bobby shakes his head and smiles softly.</p><p>“No, don’t say that. You saved us all. I’m just so glad you’re ok, kid.”</p><p>Bobby walks over and gently squeezes Bucks uninjured shoulder. There’s an expression on his face Buck hasn’t seen often and it’s reversed for his wife. Buck leans into the Captains touch on his shoulder.</p><p>They all look towards the door when a nurse sticks her head in.</p><p>“I’m sorry but visiting hours are over and the police is here to get his statement if Mr Buckley is up for it.”</p><p>Buck nods and Bobby softly pats the back of his head.</p><p>“I’ll be back tomorrow, alright. Get some rest.”</p><p>Buck watches Bobby walk out of the room. He notices that Eddie hasn’t moved from his spot on the bed. He can see the tension running down the other man’s body. His hands grabbing the sheets tight.</p><p>“Eds?”</p><p>The other man shuffles closer and pulls Buck by his shoulders bringing their foreheads together. He can feel Eddie hold at his neck, gently rubbing his finger up and down there.</p><p>“Please don’t, don’t ever do that again.”</p><p>Eddie gulps hard and presses his fingers into Bucks neck. It doesn’t hurt though and Buck feels the tension run out of his shoulders.</p><p>“Eddie, I couldn’t let them hurt you guys.”</p><p>The other man blows out a loud breath.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant. Don’t ever die in front of me again, I can’t - I can’t handle it. I can’t lose you, Evan.”</p><p>He feels Eddies fingers shake against his skin.</p><p>“Oh. Ok, I’ll try.”</p><p>Eddie moves away and Buck wishes he could still feel the other man’s hands against his neck.</p><p>“Just, be more careful ok?”</p><p>Buck nods and actually blushes a bit. Eddies smiles at him and squeeze at his hand.</p><p>“Get some sleep, I’ll be outside and check in later again?”</p><p>“You don’t have to stay Eddie. Go home to Chris.”</p><p>Eddie shakes his head.</p><p>“Chris is the one who wants me to stay with you. He’s with his abuela anyway tonight.”</p><p>Buck waves his hand gestures him to go.</p><p>“Don’t think I haven’t seen your hands tremble and how you react to sudden noises.”</p><p>Buck looks down on his hands who are slightly shaking. He did startle earlier when he heard a car backfire.</p><p>“Sleep and talk to the officers later. I’ll be here.”</p><p>“Ok, thank you.”</p><p>Eddie pats his leg gently and walks out of the room.</p><p>Buck slips under the bedcover and holds at his shaking hands. The knowledge that Eddie will be there when he wakes up makes them stop shaking and the pain meds help him fall into a restful sleep quickly.</p><p>He’s glad he’s ok. </p><p>He’s glad he saved his family. </p><p>Because that’s what they all are</p><p>His family and he’d do anything to protect them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>